The invention relates to a transport installation with a continuous running aerial rope, supporting vehicles composed of chairs and gondola cars coupled by detachable grips and staggered along the rope in a predetermined combination and with a predetermined running rate, said rope extending in a closed loop between two bull-wheels, with an up-line and a down-line, said installation having loading/unloading terminals provided at least at the ends of said lines, at least one of the loading/unloading terminals comprising:                detachment means, on entry, to detach the grips from the rope,        engagement means, on exit, to recouple the grips and the rope,        a transfer circuit connecting the up-line and the down-line of the rope, with a slowing-down section equipped with a slowing-down device, and a speeding-up section equipped with a propelling device, connected by a run-through section with a low running speed equipped with a driving device of the vehicles,        a first location for loading/unloading into/from the cars and a second location for loading on or unloading from the chairs, staggered along the transfer circuit,        and a continuous running rate regulating section arranged in the transfer circuit to perform said regulation of the vehicles.        